Cartas Perdidas
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: Matthew encuentra cartas viejas y poemas escritos y guardados desde el año 1800 hasta la actualidad. Aunque él no cree que revisar esas cartas sin abrir lo hará descubrir una emoción oculta hacia su holandés. TRADUCCIÓN.


_**¡Aca esta este hermoso one-shot NethCan que quería traducir desde hace mucho! ¡Es uno de lo más hermosos fics que leí! :D**_

 **Por: NetherDenCan/ TakenIntoContext/ Danerlands**

 **Tipo literario: Poemas hablados + mini historia**

 **Pareja: NethCan**

 **Clasificación: PG, quiza PG13**

 **Dedicado a hoserfucker en Tumblr**

* * *

No era como que él estuviera husmeando. No, eso requeriria revisar todas las cosas en el ático en vez de agarrar la caja que decia: ''cartas sin enviar''

Había algunas abiertas y sin etiquetar, así que las llevo junto con la caja al dormitorio principal; sentandose en la cama para poder revisarlas. Vincent estaba fuera, debido a un llamado de sus jefes y Matthew estaba solo, en su casa, revisando el atico y espiando sus cartas.

Pero no estaba husmeando, lo juraba.

Abrío la caja sobre la cama, mirando sobre ella y espiando algunos años en ellas, tomo un par. Solo estaban escritas la dirección e iban dirigidas a ... ¿él?

¿Debería mirar?

Estaban etiquetados... ¡para él!

Ahora definitivamente no estaba husmeando.

''20 de noviembre de 1808'' leyo. ''Oh, wow.'' Miro algunas de las otras fechas, algunas de ellas eran bastantes antiguas, otras bastantes recientes, del tiempo antes de que comenzaran a salir.

Abrío la mas vieja, que tenía la antigua dirección de su residencia en Kingston en noviembre de 1808.

''Es mucho antes de que Bytown se convirtiera en Ottawa'' el canadiense se señalo a sí mismo, mirando sobre el papel antes de leerlo, arrastrando una mano sobre la tinta.

Recordo el aroma al viejo tabaco, aunque ya era demasiado debíl como para marearlo o algo. De todas formas mantuvo alejada su nariz del papel y comenzo a leer la primera carta.

...

 _Querido Matthew, no, eso no esta bien, no estoy acostumbrado a las cartas. En realidad soy mucho mejor con la poesía. Si fuera un asunto de negocios seria más sencillo._

 _Te vi hace un día en presencia de Inglaterra en Londres, tu cabello dorado bailaba contra el viento como si fuera una brisa primaveral, y me sentí como si mi corazón pudiera revolotear y volar fuera de mi pecho y aterrizar en mi estomago._

 _Es dificil hablar contigo, temo que en mis mejillas se formen un par de burbujas rojas y mi afecto sea visto o rechazado._

 _Quise decirlo, y deseo todavía decirlo, y me hace sentir que nunca me hablaras de nuevo si te envio esto._

 _Proclamandote mi corazón en forma de algún papel, solo para que sea devuelto en pedazos._

 _Se que nunca podrías hacer eso, sin embargo, estas demasiado lejos para endulzar mi alma_

 _Pero a veces incluso tus suaves palabras, cuando tratan sobre el rechazo, pueden arder mucho y si tiene que ver contigo, me haras preguntarte si puedo volver a ser un amigo o camarada y un aliado, sin necesidad de cortejar._

 _Y pido perdon, porque me parece que no lo siento y resisto las ganas de intentarlo._

 _Pero contigo, querido Matthew,_

 _el unico que encontre y pudo atrapar mi corazón con tal gracia._

 _Me disculpo._

 _Vincent._

 _..._

''Santa...'' Era todo lo que pudo decir el canadiense mientras releia el poema, la carta, otra vez. ¿Desde noviembre de 1808?

Busco otra, poniendo en la mesa de luz la que ya había leído.

Encontro una de 1814. Del momento de la guerra de los Siete Años, cuando incendio la Casa Blanca en Washington...

...

 _Querido Matthew, ¿Estas bien? ¿Como estás? ¿No estas lastimado por la guerra? Si, recuerdo que dijiste que no me preocupara, y que siempre has estado en guerra desde el primer día, pero como tu amigo tengo permitido preocuparme, hasta cierto punto._

 _Sin embargo, es mi trabajo. Como amigo, estoy obligado y dispuesto, asi con ganas de saltar a tu favor de ser necesario._

 _Oí que quemaste su capital. Bien hecho..._

...

''El mantuvo todo esto...'' murmuró, ''¿Porque no los envio? Yo no habría...''

Siguio leyendo la carta, buscando otro poema.

...

 _Sé que esto suena como una gran obsesión pero prometo que no lo es_

 _Un pequeño enamoramiento cuya flama no ha desaparecido_

 _Pero yo a veces he prometido que su mecha se extinguira, aunque es tan abundante que no estoy seguro en que día ocurrira._

 _Honestamente, no creo que esto vaya a terminar._

 _No hasta que conozca el calor de tus labios, después de la frialdad de un lecho de muerte, llevandome lejos en un sueño eterno._

 _Pero incluso entonces, sé que voy a pensar en ti y velar por ti pero no sere capaz de amarte en tu cercanía como puedo hacerlo con algunos aquí._

 _Vincent_

...

Matthew sintio que su mano arrugaba el papel. ¿Todos esos sobres tenían la poesia que él nunca había leido? Dejo la carta con la otra.

''1860, 1874, 1912, 1916, 1810, 19... ¡1940!''

Había tropezado con cuatro pilas de gruesas cartas, etiquetadas de 1940 hasta 1949.

''Cuanta mierda Vincent'' rebusco entre las fechas, desde el bombardeo de Rotterdam... entonces no habia mucho hasta el momento de su liberación. No quería abrirlos, realmente no quería. Temia a las palabras, asustado de lo que fue escrito por la aspera pluma, asustado del dolor o la ira, o la apatía detras de ellas, asustado por la preocupación.

''Vincent...'' murmuro, ''¿debería leerlas?''

Las sintio pesadas en su mano, no se sentía seguro, tal vez... ¿solo un par? Lo haría basandose en las fechas.

Deseo haber abortado la idea de leer los poemas, podía sentir las lagrimas rodando por su rostro gracias al invierno de 1945, y algunos mensajes recordaban 1943 y 1944. Conocía algunas cosas, pero no de esa forma. Se seco los ojos con la manga de su sweater.

''Mierda'' tomo una de 1945, colocando la que había estado leyendo junto con las ya abiertas. La miro fijamente. ¿Debería abrirla? Estaba marcada como la quinta. Tenía miedo de abrir esta. ¿El amor anteríor a estos eventos pudo ser contaminado por la gratitud y el sentimiento de deuda? Abrío la carta, secandose los ojos otra vez.

...

 _Querido Matthew,_

 _Gracias._

 _..._

Dio vuelta la hoja varias veces, pero no había ningun poema o continuación alguna de la carta, ni siquiera una firma. Estaba confundido, ¿acaso era porque habian estado ocupados celebrando? O tal vez no quería parecer obsesivo.

Pero, ¿porque no enviar esta en lugar de todas las otras?

Que emoción se escondia en las palabras, detras de la mano que sostenía la pluma. Puso el papel bajo la luz pero no vio nada. Tal vez era algo que debería preguntarle a Vincent...

... Pero él no estaba husmeando...

Se salto un par de años a otro.

...

 _Matthew, ahora es 1949, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Realmente no sé que más escribir, además de las maravillas que tú y tu pueblo estan haciendo y espero que estes bien._

 _Pasaron los años y vi el cambio en tu mirada, pero no podía decirte ni una palabra_

 _Nervios atrapados en mi garganta_

 _Que desean salir y decirte, mostrarte, que quiero presionar mis labios contra los tuyos,_

 _pero me temo que si lo hago otros habrán de juzgarte,_

 _Aunque que se que más tiempo del que vive un ser humano te he amado,_

 _Y espero_

 _por esa mirada, que esos ojos caigan sobre los míos,_

 _que me lleven a lo más profundo_

 _y tal vez dejen que los tuyos sigan a los míos._

 _..._

El estaba agotado esa noche, todo lo que quería era ver a Matthew e ir a la cama.

Vincent hizo girar la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente. Eran las once de la noche y lo ultimo que quería era despertar al otro y ser inundado de preguntas como que que paso en el mundo para que llegara tan tarde. Era mejor esperar hasta la mañana y explicarse, aunque Matthew era de los que ya sabían.

Colgo su chaqueta en el armario, luego se saco los zapatos y los coloco ordenadamente en una estera. Camino por el pasillo, dejando su portafolio en el suelo junto a la puerta de su oficina antes de ir a la habitación, tirando de su bufanda con cuidado, quitandosela y doblandola.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, puso su palma contra la madera y empujo con ligereza. La lampara estaba encendida y Matthew dormido en medio de la cama apretando un pedazo de papel contra su pecho. Miro a su alrededor, sobres y papeles cubrian la cama y la mesita de luz. Estaba confundido al principio, hasta que se topo con la caja etiquetada con un ''no enviado''.

Vincent sintio que su corazón se detenia.

¿Tal vez debería despertarlo? No... no, eso era una mala idea. ¿Como reacciono por ellos? Sacudio la cabeza, necesitaba calmarse ya que no habia necesidad de actuar de forma irracional. Tomo las cartas que estaban alrededor del chico, colocando los que Canadá no había abierto en la mesita de noche con los otros.

Desenvolvio los brazos del otro para recuperar la última carta... volviendose algo complicado, ya que lo abrazo a él tambien...

Tomo la carta y la alejo, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él con fuerza hacia abajo, contra la cama.

''¡Matt... Matt!'' su voz susurro, tomando el puño apretado del otro y dejando la carta sobre la mesita.

''Matt, vamos, dejame al menos quitarme la ropa primero...'' se las arreglo para alejar al otro de su cuello, pero el canadiense decidio prenderse alrededor de su torso. Sonrio con una pequeña sonrisa, y comenzo a desnudarse de todos modos, de forma complicada.

Tardo un poco, pero se las arreglo para meterse en la cama, logrando acomodar las mantas sobre ellos y desvestir al otro para dejarlo solo con su camiseta y sus boxers. Sujeto a Matthew por la cintura, acariciando su cabello con su nariz.

Estaba casi dormido cuando un susurro suave llego a su oído, ''¿Vincent?''

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras captaba la mirada del otro con la suya, tirando de él más cerca, ''Matthew son las once y media, vuelve a dormir''

''Las cartas...''

''Podemos hablar de ellos mañana'' beso su cabeza.

''No... Vincent, quiero decir esto antes de quedarme dormido de nuevo...''

Vincent no dijo nada, pero se froto la cara mientras asentia.

''Yo también te amo'' dijo Matthew con una pequeña sonrisa y dandole un beso perezoso al otro antes de dejar caer la cabeza otra vez sobre la almohada, acariciando el pecho del holandés.

Un suave rubor cubrío sus mejillas antes de acercarse y besar la cabellera dorada del chico.

''Yo también te amo''

* * *

Se despertó en una cama vacía, sin las cartas, y con un fuerte olor a café y panqueques.

Siempre era él quien se despertaba más tarde, maldita sea su pereza.

Matthew salio de entre las mantas notando la falta de su sueter y pantalones vaqueros y se paso la mano por el pelo. Él tomo las cartas... ¿estara enojado?

Se levanto de la cama, frotando perezosamente su rostro hasta que llego al final del pasillo.

''¿Vincent?'' llamo cuando paso por el baño, para luego ir a la cocina y encontrarse con el otro, volteando el último panqueque sobre la sarten.

''Buen día...'' respondio el holandés volteandose, colocando el panqueque sobre una montañita con otros. ''¿Como dormiste?''

''Bien'' dijo, mirando la caja de ''no enviado'' sobre el mostrador. Mierda, ya lo sabia. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Entro en panico al ver que los ojos de Vincent también miraban la caja.

''¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento Vincent, fui al atico y vi la caja y la abrí! ¡Y cuando vi que eran para mí sentí que debía leerlas, lo siento!''

''Matt, no es la gran cosa... Yo...''

''¡SI es la gran cosa!'' él siguio con su perorata. ''¡Me entrometí en algo personal tuyo y fui demasiado curioso y lo revise sin preguntar!''

''Matt...''

''Y ahora que leí algunas...''

''Matt...''

''... y vi y leí esos poemas...''

''Matt...''

''¡Por no mencionar el que dice...!''

''¡MATT!''

Matthew levanto la mirada y paro con sus disculpas al ver la expresión agitada de su novio.

''Solo cállate por un minuto'' dijo Vincent, presionando sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, ''Cuando te vas por la tangente pidiendo disculpas, no hay forma en que dejes de sacar esas dos palabras de tu boca... es como si creyeras que nunca serás perdonado o algo así''

''Lo sien...''

''No lo digas''

''Bueno, no es que pueda evitarlo''

''¿En serio? Estoy bastante seguro que puedes evitarlo, ya que son solo palabras saliendo de tu boca''

''¡Disculpa, pero creo que las disculpas son importantes! Por lo menos demuestro que yo de verdad lo lamento, a diferencia de otros que ni siquiera lo dicen''

''Si, bueno, yo también puedo decirlo, aunque sin hacer que las jodidas palabras pierdan su significado''

Matthew se acerco al mas alto, mirando fijamente la expresión molesta del otro, reflejando la molestia en su propio rostro. Era una pequeña discusión sobre una cuestion completamente estupida. Pero estos pequeños argumentos... parecía que podían hacerlos enfadar mucho.

''¡Yo lo siento cada vez que lo digo!''

''¡¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no lo hago?!''

''...''

''¿Y bien? ¿Puedes probarlo o no?''

''Puedes echar un vistazo''

Vincent le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva. ''¿Vistazo?'' él resoplo un poco. ''Yo... esa mirada''

''Es como una sonrisa burlona''

''BA-SU-RA''

''¿Como esa basura que veo cada vez que vengo aquí?''

''¡PORQUE YO NO LE SONRIO ASÍ A LA GENTE QUE ME GUSTA!'' Vincent se corto por un segundo, ''... o amo''

Era casi como hipar, succionando el aire silencioso hasta que sintio una pequeña sacudida de afecto y sorpresa. En realidad no debería haberse sorprendido, leyó las cartas, sabia como se sentía el holandés. Ahora sabía que debía terminar con esa discusión sin sentido.

Y se empezó a reír.

''¿Qué es tan gracioso?''

Lo que no fue la mejor idea.

''Dios, mierda, maldita sea...'' murmuro Vincent rodando los ojos mientras se erguia en toda su altura, cruzando los brazos.

''¡Espera, espera!'' Matthew lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello para darle pequeños besitos en sus labios. ''Lo entendí, lo siento''

Se aparto un poco para reírse. ''Otro argumento sobre nada... acerca de una palabra''

Se besaron un rato, con las manos del holandés descansando en las caderas del canadiense. Al final siempre acababan así, a veces de forma más caliente, otras dulce, o incluso acababan haciendo en el suelo o contra la pared. Esta vez era más normal, un momento dulce después de una risa.

Los dedos indices del mayor se deslizaron entre el elástico del bóxer del canadiense y los tiro a los lados.

 _Snap._

''¡Ay!'' Matthew salto. ''¿Que fue eso?''

''Dijiste que lo sentias. Otra vez'' Vincent sonrio un poco. ''Castigo~. Ven, hice el desayuno''

Mientras comian, Matthew no aparto la mirada de la caja. No sabia que pensar, pero, ¿porque tenía que dejarlo en la mesa?, frente a él, cerca de él. ¿Era una prueba? ¿Una manera de refregarle en la cara lo que habia visto? Tal vez... ¿una trampa para ver si él revisaria de nuevo?

Tal vez...

No dejo de pensar en ello hasta que Vincent metio la mano en la caja para sacar una carta, abriendo el sobre y sacando una hoja.

''11 de septiembre de 2001... Querido Matthew'' empezo a leer, esa carta se veía más larga que las otras. ''¿Tu y tu hermano estan bien? Las noticias del ataque corrieron muy rapido, incluso Europa ya lo sabe. ¿Que tan mal esta? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué tan malo es?...''

Vincent se detuvo por un momento, ''voy a saltarme esto...'' dijo tristemente, saltandose un par de hojas hasta llegar a la última.

Sus palabras fueron dichas en un tono que solo Matthew podía escuchar. Era el único que podía escuchar esa voz, suave y aterciopelada.

...

 _''Pense en escribirte otra vez, aunque se que lo más probable es que esta carta no vera la luz del día... que probablemente solo te llamare por telefono, pero después de siglos de escribir... Es dificil parar. Sé que si ves esto te preguntaras porque todavía sigo escribiendo a mano estas cartas...''_

''...''

Vincent se inclino sobre la mano, agarrando su frente con la mano. Era evidente que estaba avergonzado de leer eso en voz alta.

...

 _''Pero esto es más personal que cualquier otra cosa, y siento como si pudiéramos estar juntos algún día. Y así es como me siento cuando te escribo esta poesia, como si fuera algo directo para mi hacia ti, aunque se que no llegaras a leerlas en el futuro. Se que es cursi...''_

 _..._

Matthew se levanto mientras escuchaba, acomodando su silla junto a la de él y ver que estaba leyendo, siendo el pequeño hombre entormetido que era. Deslizo una mano entre los muslos del otro, hasta apoyarla en su rodilla. Vincent lo miro, con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada adornando su rostro, y volvió a mirar la carta, leyendo la parte de la poesía.

...

 _Me he preguntado en los ultimos años si tu deberías hacer el movimiento o yo_

 _Pero esos ojos tuyos,_

 _Que siento que atraen mi voluntad y se que es una tonteria y egoista de mi parte considerar o incluso asumir tu interes_

 _Pero no puedo evitarlo_

 _No por todo el tiempo que tuve que esperar a que esos ojos violeta rastreen a través de mi_

 _Como si yo no pudiera notarlo_

 _..._

Matthew se sonrojo levemente.

...

 _Pero la forma en que tus ojos se abren a los cielos cuando salimos de una_ _reunión_

 _La curva de tus labios cuando alguien dice algo bueno sobre ti_

 _La forma en la que te ríes por una broma, el sonido_

 _Hace que todo el mundo vea lo perfecto que eres_

 _No puedo ver lo negativo_

 _Se que has pasado desapercibido por la_ _mayoría_

 _o tu crees que por todos_

 _Pero mis ojos nunca se alejaron de ti, esperando el momento adecuado_

 _El momento para_ _cortejarte_

 _Cuando todos pensemos que es correcto_

 _Amar al mismo genero_

 _Pero en 1949, lo sentí._

 _Pero no podía hacer nada_

 _He querido besar tus labios por una eternidad..._

 _Son como pétalos de rosas o tulipanes_

 _Suaves para los ojos_

 _Si tan solo pudiera tocarlos con los míos._

 _Si tan solo pudiera-_

Una mano se deslizo por la mejilla del holandés, volviendo su cabeza hacia el canadiense que se inclino hacia adelante. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, solo por un momento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y trazaron las curvas de los labios del otro antes de que Matthew se inclinara para presionar sus labios, suaves como pétalos, contra los del otro, que estaban secos y ligeramente agrietados. Vincent dejo la carta en la mesa, dejando que su mano pasara sobre el cabello del otro. Fue un beso dulce, uno lleno de suave pasión, con nada de entusiasmo.

Matthew no necesitaba poesía, admiración, amor platónico, o cartas para darse cuenta de que iba a amar a este hombre para siempre.

* * *

 _ **¡Por favor déjenle reviews y favoritos a TheSeerVolva!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
